ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Six
Ultrawoman Six is a wandering Ultra who happened to stumble upon Earth. After re-adjusting herself by getting a human form, a house to live at, and a group of fellow Ultra warriors as friends and allies, she protects Earth from all the strange things that happens. History Ultrawoman Six is the child of Ultraman Neon and Ultrawoman Carbon and the younger sister of Ultraman Palladium. Her ancestors are pacifists, preferring to stay away from a fight and do some other useful work that requires less physical work. As a result, the generations afterwards gets weaker and weaker over time, with their pacifist minds turning them into Ultras with super-kindness complex. Thus she and her brother escaped from their parents and strayed away from each other, where they will only meet 2,000 years later. After years of travelling (and pacifying countless monsters on other planets), she stumbled upon Earth by accident and set out to protect the civilization there. She's surprised to find fellow Ultras that are the exact opposite of her. After managing to get the respect of Ultraman Dent and Ultraman Nova (Project D), she began to live with them and slowly learning their methods of defeating monsters and aliens. Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague Six was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the Anathium Emperor. Afterwards, a bit of Six's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultraman Lightning's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Personality While initially optimistic about her life on Earth, the amount of violence and destruction she saw caused her to question whether the problem stems from the humans, the Ultras, the monsters, or the aliens. She was a pacifist, preferring to calm monsters and release them in the wild without causing further harm to humanity. However, she decides to fight violently after her encounters with Ultraman Dent and Ultraman Nova, due to the limitless amount of monsters that appears on the planet. She went quite afterwards, preferring to stay at House 1 writing reports to the EDL. EDL Database Profile *Human Form: Amy Serizawa *Transformation Item: Hex Bracelets *Time Limit: 3 minutes *Height: 45 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: 7,100 years *Homeworld: Unknown *Flight Speed: Mach 2.5 *Jump Height: 400 meters *Running Speed: 412 km/h *Swim Speed: Unknown *Strength: Can at least lift 180,000 tons Body Features: *Eyes *Crest *Colour Timer *Ultra Armor *Dorsal Fin Other Facts *Likes **Chess **Coffee **Photography **Stargazing *Dislikes **Ghosts **Aliens **Blackouts Forms and Techniques - Ultrawoman Six Phalanx Form= Ultrawoman Six Phalanx After receiving the Guard Bracer, Ultrawoman Six can transform into Phalanx form. This form heavily relies on physical attacks and ranged attacks are very limited. Features *Phalanx Armor: The Phalanx Armor is a full set of armor that Six wears in this form. *Phalanx Blade: A large sword that is placed on the back of the Phalanx Shield. *Phalanx Shield: A large indestructible shield that comes with a sword behind it. *Phalanxvisor: A large case on the back of the Phalanx Shield where Six can access to many attacks. Abilities Offense *Shield Blaster: The Phalanx Shield fires explosive shots towards the enemy. *Strike Marker: Ultrawoman Six performs a slashing maneuver towards the enemy, marking them for a future attack. Defense *Full Protect: The Phalanx Shield unleashes a large barrier that protects Six. *Reflecard: The Phalanx Shield creates a card-like projectile that reflects an enemy's attack. Support *Illusion: The Phalanx Shield creates physical clones of Six to confuse the enemy. *Trickery: The Phalanx Shield unleashes a smog that causes random things towards the location. Final *Hyper Shield Bash: Six performs a high speed dash and bashes the opponent using the Phalanx Shield. *Hyper Straight Slash: The Phalanx Shield creates projections of portals. Six then runs through the portal, which greatly increases her speed (the more cards, the faster) and then slashes the opponent using the Phalanx Blade. - Ultrawoman Six Psyga Form= Ultrawoman Six Psyga After achieving the Psyga Delver, Ultrawoman Six can assume the powerful Psyga form. In this form, her mental capabilities are pushed to the max. The Psyga form is the final and most powerful form of Ultrawoman Six. Features *Mental Blood: Streams of blue liquid that runs through Six in this form. Abilities *Brain Fry: Six's heightened psychic powers allows her to shut off her opponent's brain, killing them instantly. *Mentalium Ray: An L-style beam with the same strength as the M87 Ray. *Psionic Blast: Small energy blasts that appears from nowhere. }} Gallery SerizawaGalaxilord1954.jpeg|Amy Serizawa, ultrawoman Six's human form. Image is drawn by Galaxilord1954 EX. Transformation Amy Serizawa puts both of her bracelets together and transforms into Ultrawoman Six. Six then rises from Ultraman's original rise background, putting her arms backwards. Trivia * Image by Celek Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D